


Love you grumps

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheering him up is easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you grumps

**Author's Note:**

> This is for someone who is my own Mr grumpy... :)

His tired face worried her as did the sighs escaping him. Biting her lips, Anne Neville wondered what was wrong. Rubbing her fingertips across his thigh, his eyes flickered to hers. She saw amusement in them. 

"What's wrong, grumpy?" She murmured next to him on the sofa, before taking a seat on his lap. A faint smile came to his face as she snuggled in his chest. 

His warm arms wrapped around her in a hug, making his smile widen even further. Anne couldn't help but sigh in contentment. 

"Nothing, I'm not grumpy." He told her, softly, a small laugh escaping from him.

Raising her lips to his, she kissed him softly, her lips cool against his. His breath hitched as he pulled her closer to him. Her heaving breasts pushed against his chest. Her heart hammered violently between her ribs as his hands moved to her thighs. 

Breathing rapidly, they slowly pulled away. Anne couldn't tear her gaze away from Richard's lipstick stained lips. She wanted to kiss him again.

"I'm not grumpy. I'm just tired." On his face was a happy grin. It made her smile too. There had always been something about his smile that drew her to him. It made her desperate to see it. 

Nodding, fighting the desire to smile, she snuggled closer to him, wrapping her legs around him in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"You sure?" She wanted to check, to make sure he was as happy as her. He nodded to her, happily. His arms feeling wonderful around her. 

Finally, she believed him. Laying her head upon his chest, she listened happily to his heart beating. The soft bumps comforting to her instantly. 

"I love you, grumpy."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
